Once Again
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Steve mengalami kecelakaan yang aneh. Gadis yang ia tabrak terluka namun tidak pingsan atau apapun. Padahal dengan luka seperti itu harusnya ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Belum lagi ia sempat ditampar dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara oleh saudaranya sendiri. Entah ada apa dengan gadis ini. Tapi Steve merasa harus melindunginya.


Kisah ini hanya Fanfiction. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita asli Avengers. Silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Aku sedang berada di balik kemudi. Siang itu jalannan cukup lancar. Aku sedang dalam mode berpikir berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk sampai ke rumah ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu dengan cepat menghantam depan mobilku. Guncangan yang kurasakan cukup keras. Spontan kuinjak rem dalam-dalam hingga mobilku sedikit berputar dan menghantam pembatas jalan. Napasku terengah. Apa barusan yang kutabrak? Atau siapa yang sudah menabrakan diri dan membuat kekacauan?

Aku segera lari turun dari mobil. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Thanks God. Kedua, mobilku. Terimakasih atas James yang memilihkanku mobil ini. Dan bukannya mobil asia yang aku taksir beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak tau seberapa berat kerusakannya. Yang pasti ketika turun sekilas kulihat bagian depan telah ringsek. Tidak parah sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin kehilangan beberapa lampu.

Aku berlari mendekati sosok yang telah dikerumuni beberapa orang yang berpakaian jas hitam rapi. Mereka hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. What the hell is going on? Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak menolong orang yang sedang tergeletak dihadapan mereka.

Sosok putih yang tergeletak itu tiba-tiba menggeliat dan beranjak bangun. Segera aku berlari mendekat. Gaun putih yang dikenakan gadis yang kutabrak berlumuran darah. Asumsiku dia seharusnya berada dalam gedung gereja yang berada tepat diseberang jalan. Dan senormalnya dia tak bisa berdiri seperti itu dengan luka tabrak yang ia alami, meskipun aku percaya aku tidak sedang ngebut tadi.

Seseorang meraih lengannya. (Akhirnya-jeritku dalam hati). Aku hendak ikut membantunya. Tapi tiba-tiba pria yang memegang lengannya menampar gadis itu cukup keras dan meneraikinya dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Gadis itu terisak sambil memohon. Lagi-lagi dengan bahasa asing. Bukan bahasa inggris yang layaknya digunakan orang-orang daerah sini.

Beberapa orang mencoba melerai, termasuk aku tentunya. Aku tak sampai hati melihat gadis itu hampir bersujud seperti meminta ampun. Aku tak mengerti apa masalah mereka. Tapi menyiksa gadis dan mempermalukannya di depan umum sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Apalagi gadis itu sedang terluka.

Aku meminta mereka berhenti dan mengancam mereka akan kulaporkan pada polisi jika tidak melepaskan gadis itu. Dengan arogan si penampar mencengkeram kerahku dan menarikku beberapa centi keatas. "Laporkan saja, maka kau akan tau akibatnya".

Aku tak bergeming. Aku tak takut dengan ancaman lelaki itu. Segera kukeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku dan dengan cepat aku menghubungi 911 sebelum tangan lelaki itu mencoba merebutnya.

Tak berapa lama polisi tiba ditempat. Kami digiring menuju kantor polisi, termasuk gadis itu yang seharusnya mendapatkan perawatan medis. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka membiarkan penolakan gadis itu. Harusnya mereka memaksa gadis itu untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Ketika kami sampai di kantor polisi mereka melepaskanku begitu saja. Tanpa bertanya padaku sama sekali. Entah tangan siapa yang sedang bermain dalam kejadian ini.

Lebih anehnya lagi mereka menahan gadis itu. Memborgol tangannya dan menggiringnya ke sel, dengan tubuh masih berlumuran darah dan isak tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sakitkah? Tentu saja. Lukanya serius. Wajahnya hampir tak bisa dikenali karena darah yang terus mengalir dari sisi kanan wajahnya.

Aku muak dengan permainan mereka. Sesalah apapun gadis itu, ia layak mendapat perlakuan seperti manusia. Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja berenang.

Aku menonjok salah satu polisi dan dengan segera mereka menjebloskanku ke dalam sel, disebelah sel gadis itu untungnya. Sesaat sebelumnya aku menghubungi James, Managerku, agar membantuku keluar dari sini.

Selama beberapa menit gadis itu tetap meringkuk dengan tangis sesenggukan. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Wajahnya pasti sakit sekali. Itu bukan sekedar goresan. Wajahnya menghantam aspal dengan keras. Untuk orang normal harusnya sudah... Aku tak bisa menggambarkan. Itu pasti sangat sakit sekali tentunya.

"Hei siapa namamu?", tanyaku mencoba menyapanya. Jujur saja aku penasaran dengan gadis itu.

Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihatku sekilas kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, okay?", bujukku.

"Jangan", ujarnya dengan suara serak dan isak tangis yang belum berhenti. "Mereka tak akan membiarkanmu".

"Mereka?", tanyaku bingung. "Maksudmu orang-orang tadi? Siapa mereka? Gangster? Mafia? Aku tidak takut. Kau cukup tau bahwa aku juga memiliki kekuasaan. Aku bisa membantumu. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Akan kupastikan itu".

"Mereka kakakku", jawabnya dengan tangis yang sudah mereda. Mata yang menatapku menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sejahat itukah mereka pada adik mereka sendiri?

"Tidak masalah", jawabku. "Aku tetap akan menolongmu. Siapa namamu?".

"Natasha", jawabnya. "Natasha Romanoff".

"Steven Rogers".

Tak berapa lama James datang dan mengeluarkan kami berdua. Aku tak tau berapa banyak jaminan yang ia berikan. Tapi sepertinya cukup banyak. Karena polisi-polisi korup itu tertawa dengan lepas menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit lebih dulu", perintahku pada James setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku managermu, bukan sopir pribadimu", gerutunya sambil mengintip Natasnya yang duduk di jog belakang dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Itu pasti sakit kan? Ya kan?", tak jelas pada siapa dia bertanya. Tapi aku tidak menanggapi. Tidak juga Natasha.


End file.
